(1) Field of the Invention
This device relates to the field of automobile accessories and, more particularly, to devices which shield the accessory lights on an automobile and which can be manipulated from inside of the vehicle to allow use of the lights, and which also may be simply connected to the automobile at a single point.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various devices exist in the prior art which cover the conventional headlamps on automobiles. However, the prior art does not disclose the basic concept of utilizing a movable protective shield on the accessory lights of an automobile. Furthermore, the devices disclosed in the prior art are not adaptable for use on accessory lights due to the different positioning and the intended use of accessory lights.
Conventional headlights are held within the fender of an automobile at a point somewhat above the lower frame of the vehicle. Due to the position of conventional headlights, the prior art shielding devices are constructed so as to be secured to the structure on either side, above, below and behind the light. Furthermore, since conventional headlights serve to light the area directly in front of the automobile (as opposed to an area off to the side, in front of the vehicle), the prior art devices contained structural elements which did not obstruct light which shone straight-ahead but would, instead, obstruct laterally-flowing light.
Thus, prior art devices are constructed so that they are not able to be secured to an automobile to shield downwardly-extending accessory lights due to insufficient structural support for securing the device. Notwithstanding the deficiency of the means of attachment, the prior art devices extend too far below the accessory lights to allow for sufficient clearance and contain structural elements which can be easily damaged.
Disclosure of prior art devices is contained in U.S. Patent Nos. 3,449,559; 2,388,787; 2,347,085 and 2,360,461. None of these disclosed devices are shown as being used in combination with an accessory automobile light, and none of these devices may be simply and quickly connected to an automobile at a single connection point.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,559 shows a movable light shield having curved shield numbers, pivot mechanisms below the light, and a power source and its linkage also being located below the lights. Although these features are suitable for use on conventional automobile lights, they cause the device to be unadaptable for use on accessory automobile lights.
The other cited patents contain similar features which also make them unadaptable for use with accessory lights. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 2,388,787 cannot be adapted for use on accessory lights due to the positioning of the power mechanism below the light, in addition to which the device of this patent requires a lateral support structure for the lever mechanisms.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 2,347,085 is not adaptable due to the presence of the side plates, which would direct the light forward and block its lateral flow, and also due to the positioning of the pivot point below the light. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,461 cannot be adapted for use with accessory automobile lights because of its requirement of a lateral support structure for the linkage mechanism.
There are other reasons why the devices of the cited patents and other prior art devices are not adaptable for use in combination with downwardly-extending accessory lights. The prior art devices are not possessed of simple sturdy structure, great adaptability for use with different types of automobiles and lights, or the smoothness of operation which characterizes the present invention. Furthermore, there are no prior art devices connectable to an automobile at a single point, which point may also be the connection point of the light to the shielding device.